Set Fire To The Rain
by tiffanygold1
Summary: Working with Kylo Ren was never a part of the plan. Falling in love was forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry general. I can't tell you much else. This is a huge risk. I wish I could do more to help, but…" You turned to face the window of your small office. Among the backdrop of distant stars stood a bold, indigo sphere. Mazes of green danced across its surface, while spectacular popcorn clouds dotted the troposphere. "Those guerrillas you've been after? They chose a fantastic hiding spot."

"They're not on the planet, Doctor. Surprisingly, they hadn't been foolish enough to stay for too long," Hux remarked, his icy narrowed eyes finally catching your own.

And they were so very right to do so! Unlike our very own First Order, the AIF gives a second thought to the welfare of—

"The difference, Doctor, between the AIF and the First Order…" Hux must have recognized your perturbation. "...Is that we have resources readily available that they happen to lack. Or so I had thought."

With that, he shot you a particularly nasty scowl, as if you somehow had control over the matter. You knew you were simply the bearer of bad news, but what use would it be to attempt to argue with General Hux?

"Sir, I assure you, we are definitely capable. And really, we could do this, but success would come at a great price." You took a moment to articulate yourself. "I know you understand— I'm sure you do, sir. There's a point when you've succeeded, and you've lost so much in the process… is it really success anymore, then?"

For a second, Hux seemed genuinely taken aback. His stare still ever-judgemental, his lips still twisted into a scowl, but there was now something new: a spark of interest. "Yes. I understand, Doctor. Nevertheless, you've been rather vague in your reports. Care to indulge me?"

Though his tone was not entirely sincere, Hux's inquiry was perhaps as "chivalrous" as you'd likely ever hear out of him for a while, especially towards a lowly scientist such as yourself.

I'll indulge you, alright.

"First of all, the rumors about Garatira are mostly true. Don't let her beauty deceive you; she's a rancor in varactyl's clothing. It's hot— horribly hot. Humid too. Essentially, the whole planet is a giant jungle, and you're going to need a good navigator and a hardy team to get through it all." You shuffled through the notes spread across your desk. Hux seemed to eye your mess with an air of repulsion.

Oh dear. I hope General Hux isn't too disturbed by my, uh, organized chaos?

The general's expression failed to falter in the slightest.

Whatever. He'll have to deal with my crap if he wants his answers.

"An issue besides thick vegetation is the huge potential of a run in with non-Newtonian clay. The topsoil usually gets soaked through with moisture, so the clay layers beneath it give away pretty easily. If you want to read more, feel free to look through these." You patted the hastily stacked papers you had placed on the desk between the both of you. "But the terrain is just the start of our worries, sir."

Hux inhaled sharply, taking the stack underneath his arm. "Of course. I was beginning to believe you mean to say patches of measly quicksand would impede my men."

He never misses the chance. Disappointing, but I'm not surprised...

"Mhmm. Getting stuck in the ground isn't the problem. It might take a few minutes to get out, especially with all that clunky armor weighing you down, but typically that's not a death sentence. But in this case, those few minutes are crucial to whether you're going to live to see another day."

"And what is this enigmatic danger exactly? Get to the point, Doctor. I haven't all day to discuss this," the general snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm referring to the indigenous wildlife. Limotherium rhyncocruenta, it lives in the deep areas of the less viscous mud. The adults are a major reason why the nearby planets haven't considered colonizing. About fifteen feet, nose to tail, and typically a ton in weight," you remarked, holding your hands out a yard apart. "And absolutely massive jaws. It'll wait and wait, until suddenly— a disturbance in the mud. Thrashing."

Hux sighed at your dramatics. It was a stark contrast. You were nearly grateful for the man's presence, rather than annoyed as you had been before. It wasn't often you had the pleasure of passionately rambling off on somebody, and you couldn't take for granted an opportunity like this. Even if they weren't necessarily appreciative of your rambling. Even if that person happened to be General Hux.

"...And when you disturb a hungry L. rhyncocruenta, you become destined for, well… being mauled and digested!"

Maybe that'll knock some sense into him!

Hux was certainly less than enthusiastic, unlike yourself. Nonetheless, he seemed unfazed. "How avoidable is this situation?"

And he persists. "Well general, the likelihood is exactly what prompts me to advise you against it. To have a good chance, I'd really suggest not to bring many of your troopers or anything along, as to avoid drawing attention to yourselves out there. Search party or otherwise, safety first."

He nodded reassuringly. "That can be negotiated. I shall see to it that the squad is equipped heavily in both armor and—"

"Forgive me interrupting sir, but we'll actually want to have them dressed as light as possible. Anybody wearing layers while navigating an environment like this one is bound to get heatstroke," you insisted, giving him a small smile.

It would be unfortunate if somebody died underneath all that armor. Besides… I'm sure Hux would find a way to blame me for it somehow!

"Doctor", the general hissed. "This mission is vital. I cannot afford to compromise it. That being said, how do you expect the squad to properly defend themselves against your… mud monsters?"

"Sir," you replied, perhaps harsher than you had intended, "we'd have to make it so that they wouldn't need to defend themselves. Even if you do succeed in injuring one, the rest will flock to the scent of blood. I gathered enough data with the drone I had sent down to Garatira about a year ago to estimate their numbers— it's fair to say it's a common species. In other words, mission compromised."

It was rather surprising how long the ever-impatient Hux had endured the conversation. Yes, he was punctual and curt, but ambitious too. His orderly nature practically radiated off of him. Equally so, his need to lead, to command. Frankly, this exchange had involved much more than simple command, and you could see clearly the frustration bundling up inside of him. Even stronger than this; however, was his lust for success. He simply would never accept "no" for an answer.

"Watch your tone," Hux spat, his glare boring holes through you. "From what you've told me, you imply this planet is fairly difficult to traverse without incident," he continued, after pausing for a moment. "Is that correct?"

You nodded. "Yes. Very."

"Let us say navigation was my sole responsibility in the squad," your superior supposed, somewhat plainly. "How must I prepare?"

You imagined Hux: the tall, lanky trailblazer traveling through the thick rainforests of Garatira—cutting down the shrubland before him with a swing of a machete, then proceeding to bathe himself in bug spray to spare his poor, pasty skin. It took every ounce of self control to fight your urge to giggle at the image in your mind.

"Well to begin with, you'll need an extensive knowledge of the planet itself. And in actuality, there is very, very little information available. Not to brag, but I think I could say that I've collected the most data on Garatira than every other person combined! Considering all of the r—"

"Then it's settled. You'll be accompanying the squad on this mission," Hux snapped, looking very smug.

WHAT? No no no no, I haven't done remote field work in years! I can't, I just can't!

"What? No! Sir, I—"

"You are to accompany the squad on the mission. Clearly, you are the most qualified to take on the responsibility. As you had said."

You chewed at you nails anxiously. He was right. You were the most qualified.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Luckily for you, we are not departing very soon. I suggest you take this time to prepare yourself, Doctor," he told you, very obviously proud of himself. "I must be off to a meeting. It is important that I relay this information to the Commander."

Hux returned the stack of notes from underneath his arm to your desk. He stared at you with a gaze much less threatening that before. "I believe you'll be needing these much more than I do."

"I'll see you in a week. Good luck, Doctor," he said finally, straightening his coat. He left your office, his boots clacking softly against the dark floors, and the door clicking gently behind him. He certainly didn't leave you feeling very confident in the slightest.

You collapsed backward into your chair, rubbing your eyes with your palms. You leaned back, as far as the chair allowed, and began to run your fingers through your hair.

Shit. SHIT. What the shit?! I can't do this! A week? "Not soon"? Is he out of his damn mind? I'm going to die out there. Haha, time to accept my fate. It was nice living! Adios, everyone.

You say back up again, your heart still pounding in your chest.

Okay, okay. Don't panic. I was at the top of my class. That counts for something, right? I hope. I just can't not do this. They're depending on me. I should have known something like this would happen.

You wiped your clammy palms against your pants, then rubbed them together. Your hands felt cold.

Stars, a shower sounds nice. Wait, I seriously need to prepare… Okay, shower first, then I get ready immediately after. I can do this. I'll get through. I hope.

Maybe everything will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Hux had informed you of your involvement in the mission to Garatira. After those three restless, caf-driven days of writing, sorting, and compiling data, it was only fair that you allowed yourself to rest. After all, you couldn't completely wear yourself out before the great escapade.

You lazily craned your neck, reluctant to leave the comfort of your less than luxurious standard issue bed. 08:32, your bedside chrono read. You turned to hug your single pillow to your cheek. Three hours later than usual. This is nice. Ugh, I need to find a way to sleep in more often!

Your room was small, much smaller than your room on Starkiller. It was cold too. The sleek, black, and painfully basic interior was a bit short of welcoming, but you tried your best to ignore that. You had attempted to give the room a pop of personality— various photographs haphazardly taped around your living space still enduring since the endeavor. Some of these pictures included the incredible temperate rainforests of Endor, the long-gone expanses of Lothal's spine trees and orchards, and a rusty orange can-cell perching atop a wroshyr tree on Kashyyyk. One of your favorites showcased the genetic diversity of the tookah. The most stunning specimen, a loth-cat, stood in the center with her wide, dark eyes fixed on the camera before her. So cute. As soft and beautiful as Millicent is, some of these exotic felines could probably give her a run for her money…

Unfortunately, your decor could never be as satisfying as the real thing. At least the mission on Garatira will liberate you from the equally dark and industrial ship. Besides the whole notion of your own impending doom, you were beginning to look forward to a breath of fresh air.

Speaking of fresh air, the best you could do for now was to get out of your stuffy quarters. You threw on a pair of slacks and a black dress shirt, enduring the chilly air as you changed. After several twists and turns through the endless, dimly lit hallways, you arrived at the cafeteria for breakfast.

The Finalizer was an enormous vessel. Her crew consisted of at least one hundred fifty, and she spanned nearly three kilometers in length. There were multitudes of near-identical hallways— these hallways so numerous that getting lost amidst them was no chore at all. Despite this, you eventually acquired a sense of direction after spending more time aboard the battlecruiser. Finding your way isn't something you would fret over too much about nowadays. Needless to say, this wasn't always the case. During your first stay, you were absolutely mortified.

What if I wander into a trash compactor? What if I take a wrong turn and, instead of opening a door to another room, I shoot myself out a damn airlock?! You were constantly worrying that you'd end up in a life-threatening situation after getting lost— and you did get lost. You got lost several times during that first godforsaken first stay. Fortunately, in none of these instances did you have a near-death experience. An officer or stormtrooper was never too far away to escort you back to your quarters, though they weren't usually very happy to have to do so.

You made your way out of the cafeteria as soon as you could. It gets awfully crowded in there, and you would rather have your lackluster meal—somehow even more lackluster than the food of Starkiller Base— in your slightly more comfortable room.

You held your tray with care, cautious as to not spill your cup of hot caf. I wouldn't want that to happen again.

You winced, recalling the physical and emotional pain of drenching your top in near-boiling caf— all because you were in too much of a hurry to leave to pay any attention to your own safety. It was not a pleasant experience.

The unfortunate incident had encouraged you to slow down a bit once in awhile. You began your route back to your quarters. A few stormtroopers dashed past you, streaks of red and blue glistening onto their shiny white armor. The colored light that illuminated from the walls was something you came to appreciate. It was a flash of color in an endless black ocean. Several officers and one technician rushed by, bickering amongst themselves quietly as they briskly walked. What's their hurry?

You could hear muffled shouting in the distance, and picked up your pace slightly. It grew louder as you approached the end of the corridor. You stopped dead in your tracks. It was him.

A hurricane of black with a presence that could incite terror in any one of his subordinates that was unfortunate enough to cross paths with him— that was Kylo Ren. Despite it all, you almost admired him, albeit from a distance. It wasn't often you had a close encounter. You shuffled into a corner, hoping to appear less noticeable.

The commander seemed angry— a retracted lightsaber in one hand, the other balled tightly into a fist. Wow. Kylo Ren, commander of the First Order. Jedi Killer and extraordinarily gifted Force-sensitive! I heard he can even freeze blaster bolts in midair and read minds! What an astonishing human being— if he is even human. Is he? No one ever sees him with nothing less than his mask and many layers… Not that his outfit isn't cool— it's pretty sick, you've got to admit. Especially the surcoat, the way it flows when he walks is great for dramatic effect! That cowl looks awfully cozy… And the mask is pretty badass too! I wonder what's underneath. Maybe sometime I'll— OH SHIT HE'S LOOKING AT ME.

The dark figure practically towered over you. Through his visor, you could see your reflection staring right back. You must have looked ridiculous— a very tired scientist, shivering and gripping onto a breakfast tray as if life itself depended upon it, all while shrinking before Kylo Ren himself— who seemingly just initiated an impromptu staring contest.

You took a shallow, shuddered breath. Your head hurt, but you were unsure if the feeling resonated from a possible mind probing, or a migraine from the sheer stress you've been experiencing.

Oh Stars. Okay, okay, uhhhh… Millicent, a cat. Taxonomic nomenclature, Felis catus. A carnivorous— obligate carnivore— endothermic quadruped. Digitigrade legs, a tail, both aid in locomotion. Ummm, SPIDERS! Mygalomorphae have two book lungs and chelicerae that point downwards! Araneomorphae fangs go side to side! Arachnids are of Arthropoda, which are animals! Animal cells don't have cell walls! Methane gas is released as bubbles are melted within permafrost. Rainforest topsoil is low in nutrients… Photosynthesis is performed inside the chloroplast! MITOCHONDRIA IS THE POWERHOUSE OF THE CELL.

Kylo Ren was gone just as quickly as he arrived. The commander turned away from you after what felt like an eternity— although it was really only a few moments— suddenly losing any interest in you he may have had. He stormed off, not giving you a second look.

Sighing, you sunk down and plopped your tray on your lap. You stayed there for several minutes until you could no longer endure sitting on the cold floor. Did he hear all that? If he did— oh, he would have heard me going on about his outfit! Even worse… my nerd ramblings! Oh, I'm sorry, Commander.

You mentally kicked yourself. How typical of you to bring heaps of embarrassment upon yourself, Kylo Ren of all people bearing witness. You were in a great mood to get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 378.4375px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"An officer motioned for you after what seemed like hours. He was rather meek— small in stature with a soft and almost fearful look to him. You promptly followed him into the small room from which he came./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Hux stood before a squad of six stormtroopers. He must have been briefing them on the mission for some time now. He spoke fiercely with a passion you would have admired if it were someone other than Hux speaking. They listened intently to their general, gazes unbreaking even as you entered the room. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Did they even notice me?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You took a seat at a desk conveniently placed near the doorway. You scanned the room as you normally would in a "threatening" environment, toning out Hux's endless speech./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"General Hux lectured a a few feet in front of your spot, slightly off to the side. The stormtroopers stood in the center of the room, all aligned primly and facing their general. You searched for the kindly man who showed you in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh! There you are. Right there in the corner, right next to— oh./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You quickly swiveled your chair around to face your desk, shaking the dark figure from your mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He was just standing there… menacingly/span./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You'd rather not embarrass yourself in front of Kylo Ren yet again. It was far too soon for another mishap./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The desk you sat at appeared to be a computer terminal. A large screen spanned nearly a third of the desk's size. There were multiple terminals around the room, yet this one was different. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"An older model, maybe./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Upon closer inspection, the machine seemed to be the only one not welded into the flooring. You traced your fingertips across the raised, alphanumeric keys. Dust parted following the pathways you created. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dust? That's odd. Surely Hux won't be too pleased with the janitors once he notices this!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Amidst the surplus of machinery, the ever so slightly archaic computer, and the location— beside the hangar— you imagined that the room must be for style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" Or, technicians? What's this old thing doing here? And I swear I could have seen lockers— there were workbenches, I'm sure. That sounds like an armory. Strange. Can't look now though. Maybe—/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""—And this," General Hux gestured to his right, "is our chief xenobiologist."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh," you squeaked, leaping to your feet. Hugging your clipboard to your chest, you shuffled over to the general./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh Stars. They're all staring at me. Even—Argh!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You darted your eyes away. Shifting your weight awkwardly as you spoke, you introduced yourself to the squad as quickly as you could, then returned to your seat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""She will be accompanying you on your mission. Heed her words carefully, for our doctor knows far more about this planet than anybody we have access to. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Don't/span take her advice for granted, and remember what I have told you," Hux continued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Good luck, men. I hope to see you all again in one piece. Boarding is in twenty minutes. Prepare yourselves. Dismissed," he finished, then briskly strode to the door. You hurried after him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Wait, sir!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The general turned toward you with a glare, his hand already resting on the controls. "Yes, Doctor?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Aren't you coming with? Surely I can't lead all those stormtroopers," you hissed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No, no, I'll be staying here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Then who—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Commander Ren will be leading this mission. Is that a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"problem/span?" He narrowed his eyes, prompting you to wonder if he had somehow known./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh, no. It's… fine, sir," you whispered, glancing quickly behind you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Excellent. I'll leave you to it," he snapped, stepping out into the hangar and shutting the door behind him rather suddenly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You whipped around. The stormtroopers were gathering their things and merrily socializing. Kylo Ren was still in the corner, no longer facing you, thankfully. The officer beside him remained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Twenty minutes until boarding. Twenty minutes until my descent into Hell begins. Forget the planet, that's the least of my worries. Hux didn't even tell me anything about working with Kylo Ren!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You scanned over the notes you brought on the clipboard. Yet, no matter how many times your eyes ran over the letters, your brain refused to make sense of the words. They were empty, as empty as every fleeting thought that crossed your mind as left just as quick./p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Okay, okay. You've got this./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"With a small pack of necessities clutched in your lap, you waited anxiously on board the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Upsilon-/spanclass command shuttle. Your merry band of explorers would be here soon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The shuttle was roomy— much larger than you had imagined. It was luxurious, even, much to your surprise. The seats were especially comfy. They were black, smooth, and cool to the touch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Leather lining? No. Synth for sure./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It was so different from the usual transports. The ones you usually travelled on were illuminated with the blinding white light you grew to despise. They were bleak, empty, and the atmosphere had always unsettled you. Luckily, the sleek dark machine you became acquainted with today today lacked these unfavorable qualities. You'd dare say the shuttle was welcoming if it weren't for the temperature. It was awfully cold, and you were beginning to wish you had brought a sweater to wear— for descent at least./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You dressed for the occasion. Boots, thin field pants, a short sleeved shirt, and a weather resistant coat comprised your outfit. The coat wasn't very cosy since you wanted to avoid sweating to death. It would still provide some amount of warmth, so you slipped it on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"There wasn't time to rush over to your quarters, so you just had to endure the cold. You hugged your arms around your middle. It'll be almost relieving when you reach the rainforest. Hux kept the majority of the mission's details under wraps, but you were allowed enough information to know that the landing site will be around the southern tropic./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hello there!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You were pulled from your thoughts by a soft voice with an accent reminiscent of those of the Core worlds. The pronunciation had an air of regality and prestige, perhaps because the Core was such a place of politics, but this one was less clipped than Hux's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You turned toward the voice. It was the officer from earlier. His dark hair was gelled and parted neatly and he wore a shy, friendly smile. "You looked uneasy during the briefing. Are you okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Great. It was noticeable./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Yeah, I'm fine," you sighed, running a hand through your hair. It wasn't completely a lie. You had significant calmed in the past twenty minutes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""That's good to hear. Chief xenobiologist, yeah?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""That's right. It sounds important, but it really isn't," you chuckled weakly. "There's no need for many of us in a military installation... Say, I don't think I caught your name."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Mitaka. It's Lieutenant Mitaka," he replied quickly, extending his hand to you. You took it. "I was at the top of my class, just like you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mitaka, of course. I know that name. I expected he'd end up here./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""But I have to get going now, Doctor. I'm on the crew for today, so I'll be just up there," he continued, pointing toward the front of the shuttle. "You let me know if you need anything!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mitaka hurried off to the bride. It was a brief conversation, but at least you made a new ally./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The stormtroopers filed into the passenger compartment. You watched them as they found their seats. They seemed to congregate around the back end of the cabin. None of them sat near you in the front of the compartment, as if you were the weird kid at the lunch tables back at your academy. You began to wish Mitaka were allowed away from the bridge./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The stormtroopers' chatter suddenly ceased, the sound of heavy steps upon the durasteel flooring replacing it. They all stood, turning swiftly to face the front of the compartment. You followed their line of sight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sure enough, it was the presence of Kylo Ren that had rekindled the stormtroopers' alertness. His stride long, he crossed the threshold and stood before his men. It was odd to see such a scene given the lack of blasters. Hux really did consider your advice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The air hung heavy, and once again you felt dwarfed by your angry, dangerous superior. Yet, you felt a sense of security today. Being a vital asset to the mission provided certain benefits— the insurance of your life being one of them, or so you hoped. You took a deep breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Okay. I just need to… avoid eye contact. Stare blankly ahead. Yes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You stared blankly ahead. Kylo Ren took a seat across from you. He stared ahead. The stormtroopers returned to their seats, though their gossip did not. They stared ahead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"OH NO. Okay, okay, no more staring blankly ahead./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You darted your eyes to the ground. The ion thrusters of the shuttle began to hum, its buzz uniformly sweeping the entire cabin. It felt and sounded like a cat— like a giant mechanical Millicent. You smiled at the thought. You wished you could at least have Millicent to curl up in your lap. She was always so warm and soft, and a stroke of her fur was just so calming./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The hiss and the rumble of the shuttle's wings extending followed. This sound was almost reminiscent of a depressed, tone-deaf porg, and you found yourself conjuring a comical image in your mind once again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The pilot appeared in the compartment doorway. He was an older man with graying hair and a sullen face. Yet, in his deep grey eyes there was a spark— one of a true navigator. You've seen it before. It made you feel at ease./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""We will be departing shortly," he affirmed, looking to Ren, then to you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You considered flight school once, but there was only so much one could romanticize. Everything happens so fast. To have your life flash before your very eyes, to be living one second and blown to pieces the next, and to bear witness to the same happening to your friends was all too much for you. It took courage to fly— that was something you could never deny. What an honor it would be to pilot such a noble ship as this one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You have quite a lovely vessel, sir," you cooed, dragging your gaze away from the floor and up toward the man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Oh, it's not mine, miss. This is Commander Ren's shuttle."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, uh… it's still nice…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You needn't tell span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"me/span," he bellowed, leaving the compartment and you in all of the glory of your own embarrassment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It was as if the entire galaxy was conspiring against you. Frankly, you were getting tired of getting pushed around by fate. Glancing forward the commander, you chewed your lip and took another deep breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sir, your sh—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The ion engines roared and you were thrust violently to your right before you were given the chance to finish your sentence. The shuttle lurched forward, and you and your companions were flung out of the hangar into the reaches of space. The wings screeched as they extended farther outward. You held your breath and braced yourself against your armrest. It was only a matter of seconds before the shuttle would reach its required velocity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Once again you were thrown toward the back of the cabin. If it weren't for your death grip on the armrest, you would have gone flying out of your seat. Thankfully, your breakfast was rather light. Otherwise, you'd be struggling to hold it down by now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You didn't dislike traveling through space. Rather, you normally enjoyed it. Though at times of great anxiety, the stomach-turning rush only enhanced the mood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The shuttle slammed to a halt and you were then flung to the left. It flew steadily now, but your head was still spinning. You stuck your hands into your pockets, shivering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The compartment was slowly lit with yellow, natural light. Out the window, the familiar blue planet stood striking and vast. The shuttle glided smoothly into orbit./p 


	5. Chapter 5

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 378.4375px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The little dark shuttle swept the lavender horizon, parting the clouds that laced the sky, a single speck on a wide canvas splotched with white. The bright yellow dwarf star Trichent shone only as a sliver peeking behind the broad curve of the planet, painting streaks of gold across the grand canopies. Warmth flooded throughout the cabin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You shed your coat and let the light striking the windows wash over your heat deprived body. It felt amazing to feel natural light again, to see a sunrise and experience the gradual temperature fluctuations. You stood for a better view. Through the window, you could see green for miles and miles. Turquoise rivers and tributaries split the dense forests, branching in every which direction like immense blue blood vessels./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Gradients of saturated reds and oranges radiated from Trichent which faded into the deep purple that remained from the night cycle. The treetops were increasing in visibility with each passing minute, and you began to guess at each of their species. It was difficult and rather pointless— the details remained obscured from both the darkness and the distance— but you were far too excited to care./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh, those are beautiful! Like they were done in watercolor. Kind of a funny shape… Spenoapex phyllopicta? I think. And those great big ones! Hmm… The patch over there is much more vibrant than the others. But those by the riverbanks… Much greener. All of them reach out so widely though, so it's probably Platyramus. Probably home to lots of wildlife. Maybe the yellow-green ones are P. tinctorius, while the mixed bag ones are P. variabilis. Yeah, that sounds right, just about…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The shuttle approached a long gash in the otherwise flat, dense, and very green land. You plopped back into your seat, smiling wide as you jotted down your thoughts. The endless expanses of trees had been more than successful at quelling your apprehension./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The rumble of retracting wings increased in audibility as the shuttle decelerated. Bounding gently off of each air current, it coasted steadily downward. As the sublight ion engines powder ered down, a soft hiss was emitted. The shuttle met the ground with a rustle and a jolt, then all was still./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The windows had already begun to fog over with condensation from the great humidity. It obscured the landing area and only an expected green haze could be seen through the glass. Yet, the cabin remained chilled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We are set to disembark, Commander," the pilot said, standing with his arms crossed behind him. You hadn't even noticed him enter the compartment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The unfamiliar booming voice belonged to none other than Kylo Ren. It was one of the few times you had ever heard him speak, and the first time you had ever heard him speak in person. It was deep and heavily amplified, and you could only imagine what it really sounded like. You suddenly realized your close proximity to the Force-user, a surge of anxiety quickly bubbling over. The hypnotic wonder of a foreign planet had come and gone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He stood. "Survey the perimeter, Doctor. Be quick."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You froze. He had acknowledged you directly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"And oh, Maker, He's looking straight/span atspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" me too!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"There was no way to less than graciously brush this encounter off as you did before. It was inevitable that you'd have at least one exchange of words, after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Okay. I mean— yes! Yes sir. Right away!" You replied, much louder than intended. Frantically knotting your coat around your waste and treading carefully out the doorway, to the right, and toward the ramp./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Four streams of a gas you couldn't quite identify poured from small overhead ports on the belly of the shuttle. They flowed in small bursts, creating a cloud at your feet. You imagined it made for excellent dramatic effect, besides whatever their true purpose was. You smiled at the thought that Kylo Ren had them installed purely for aesthetic. Doubtfully so, but you still entertained the idea. /p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div 


	6. Chapter 6

div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 378.4375px; float: none; word-wrap: break-word; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You've got to be kidding me. What is WRONG with you? "Okay"? "Yes yes yes sir"! Damnit! What's wrong with me?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You cursed yourself multiple times as you shuffled around the shuttle. How your otherwise perfect composure faltered at even the smallest discomfort baffled you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Your first steps had been wobbly and uncertain, even more so as you made contact with the new environment. The adrenaline was still keeping you on edge. A blast of humid, sweltering air upon walking down the ramp initially took you aback. Then, it was the sudden weight. With no artificial gravity to keep you steady, the greater gravitational pull generated by Garatira's mass weighed you down significantly. It took nearly twice the normal effort to move, and your stress and exhaustion only magnified the effects./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The ground was firm but slippery nonetheless, and your boots squelched with each stride. Rhythmic squawking, faint chirping, and a continuous buzzing echoed throughout the rainforest. Surrounding you were trees, trees, and more trees. There were dark greens, light greens, browns, and fruits and flowers of every color. Color and life were things you had missed, and although it was muggy, you could appreciate the atmosphere too. Each breath of fresh air was not only refreshing, but relieving as well. It was easy to force yourself to take slow, deep breaths now. Something as simple as air made such a great difference. You never experienced crisp, clean air in either of your offices, your laboratories, nor your room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Garatira quickly grew on you. Though you were still angry and very embarrassed, your problems could be shoved to the back of your mind while you explored the landing site. Staring up, you could see huge, outreaching branches. Individual rays of light shone through the spaces in between, casting kaleidoscopic patterns onto the rainforest floor. You thought of them as giant hands, hovering over you and the shuttle, shielding you and protecting you from the rest of the universe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Or, a terrible sunburn./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You found a rather large stick jotting out from underneath the shuttle. It was coarse and bumpy, and damp to the touch. Taking it, you shuffled across the perimeter of the clearing. The undergrowth was thick, and you had to take larger, concise steps as you traversed the area./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Stick in hand, you gently rustled the surrounding vegetation. The tangled vines that drifted down from the canopied yielded nothing. A few small animals scurried from the ground brush when you whacked it, but fled so quickly that you couldn't get a good look at them. The first encounter with the native fauna was rather anticlimactic. You moved on, slightly disappointed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"After circling the landing site and the wilds slightly beyond it without complication, you figured it was just about time to check in at the shuttle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But first…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You walked to the widest tree stump you could find. Multitudes of green tendrils hung from its skyward branches. You tugged at the closest vine. It didn't budge. Following its path, you could see that the vine was clearly entangled with the rest of the large plant. Wrapping the end of the vine around your dominant hand and slipping the top of your beating stick into your boot, you heaved yourself up so you were perpendicular to the trunk. Gritting your teeth, you planted foot after foot onto the side of the trunk, grasping at more of the vine as you made your way up. You lugged your tired body over the most stable looking branch. You let yourself lay limp on your stomach for a minute. The branch wasn't exactly comfortable, but you took what you had./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"What I would do to sneak a tree into my room. Maybe I can find a smaller one while I'm here. It would make the air so much cleaner, so much fresher. Not sure what I'd do once it got big... Wouldn't it be nice to be a tree?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You sighed, stroking the rippled bark with both of your palms. The texture was soothing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'd have xylem instead of veins… it'd deliver my water from my roots up. Maybe I'd live to be a hundred…/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You jolted back up. Now was not the time to be daydreaming. There was one last thing you still needed to do. Still gripping your vine for safety, as the surfaces were slick with moisture, you pulled yourself up onto the next branch— a slightly higher one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You grew in confidence, moving up from one branch to another. Where the branches became thin and cluttered, you figured meant you nearing the top. You passed the branches where your vine was attached, so now as you continued climbing, your vine was pulled farther upward. It would serve as a makeshift bungee cord in the event of any accidents./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You reached the top, or rather, the point in which you could no longer balance on the now leafy twigs. Much to your expectations, your tree towered over the others./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"There were trees of all kinds as far as the eye could see. You wished you could explore and identify them all, but alas, you hadn't the time. Hundreds of fluffy clouds coated the canopies, forming a opaque white layer between the baby blue sky and the green treetops. In the distance, you could see the deep scar that divided them. It wasn't as breathtaking as your view from the shuttle, but it was certainly something to look out across the horizon and see it all in person. Trichent was much higher now too, and its light was blistering hot against your exposed skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You looked down at the leaves you had bunched in in your hands. They had wavy, lobed edges, and different brilliant shades of green were splashed across the adaxial of the leaf. The abaxial was a duller olive shade. You smiled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Like a painting. S. phyllopicta./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The buzzing you had heard from earlier had grown louder. You felt something faintly brush your shoulder. You looked to your left where your eyes met with tiny, dewdrop shaped ones. It was small flying insect that had decided that your skin was a comfortable resting spot. It had a pretty iridescent ultramarine carapace. It had plumose antennae that twitched with each movement of the head. It— she rather, you concluded, was a female due to her proportionally large abdomen. Her mandibles and were serrated and also proportionally large, but neither of you would make it problem unless there has to be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You gently picked her up by the thorax, where the base of her wings met the tergal plates, and placed her onto a leaf. "Off you go, little friend. I'm just about done here," you cooed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You made your way down from your tree. Getting down was much easier than climbing up. You were able to drop from branch to branch, albeit while you still hugged the trunk and clinged to your vine. As you neared the bottom of the tree, you mustered enough confidence to let go of the trunk and slide down your vine to the next close by branch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Thirty feet from the floor, you lost your footing and slipped from the branch you had meant to land on. Your heart sank and you found yourself lashing your arms about for something to brace your fall, twigs whacking you in the face as you fell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Wait! THE VINE!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was still wrapped around your hand. You shook yourself free of its hold, now clutching it with both hands and your legs. Had it been still winded on you as you fell, your arm would have surely been yanked out of its socket. You slid mercilessly down, swearing each time a part of the tree smacked you. At eight feet, you let yourself from from the vine, then immediately regretted your decision as the shock of the impact surged up through your feet and ankles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Aw shit," you hissed, grabbing at your legs and breathing heavily. Your landing was short of graceful. The seething pain didn't take long to wear off, but the cuts and scrapes from your descent via vine still stung./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A familiar buzzing faded into earshot. A cloud of blue shot past you, and you spun on the heel in an attempt to follow it. Your little blue friend hovered only a few inches from your nose when you turned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You saw all that didn't you? Silly thing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You shooed the swarm of insects beside her. "And I see you brought your buddies too? Very funny."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The insects buzzed loudly in unison./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Say, I can't believe you guys do so well in this weather. I'd imagine flying would be hard," you said, glancing at a hygrometer-thermometer you fished out of your pocket. "Stars, ninety degrees, and ninety-five percent humidity!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You waved at the flying insects, then hurried back up the ramp of the command shuttle. The gust of chilly air immediately sent goosebumps across your skin. The sudden temperature change made you very nauseated, and the pinprick tingles that overcome your extremities were irritating to say the least./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"You checked in at the bridge first. The officers stood and exchanged nervous glances as you approached them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm back," you breathed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The pilot cleared his throat. "Welcome… back, Doctor."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His expression was difficult to read. "Thanks."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Lieutenant Mitaka leaned over to you and whispered, "What happened to…?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He gestured to your frazzled hair, then then to scrapes on your arms. "And why is there a stick in your boot?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well Lieutenant," you smiled, then whispered also leaning in. "None of your damn business."/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /div 


End file.
